Sage and Sky's Warriors Life Generator
by SageandSky
Summary: This generator is just for fun, to help you create OCs! We know that there are plenty life generators out there, but this one is different. You can get anything from your warrior name to your greatest achievement!
1. Name

**This is Sage, uploading our Warriors Life Generator! This chapter will give you your name. Appearance is next chapter!**

To find the prefix of your name, use the prefix next to the first letter of your first name.

A- Apple

B-Birch

C-Cloud

D-Dawn

E-Elm

F-Fern

G-Gorse

H-Heather

I-Ice

J-Juniper

K-Robin

L-Lark

M-Moss

N-Night

O-Owl

P-Perch

Q-Quail

R-Rain

S-Sand

T-Raven

U-Gray

V-Vine

W-White

X-Feather

Y-Yew

Z-Sparrow

To find the suffix of your name, use the suffix next to the second letter of your middle name. If you don't have a middle name, use your last name.

A-Berry

B-Tail

C-Leaf

D-Fur

E-Pelt

F-Whisker

G-Flight

H-Stream

I-Bird

J-Bush

K-Fang

L-Frost

M-Ear

N-Shade

O-Nose

P-Leg

Q-Eyes

R-Reed

S-Forest

T-Cloud

U-Rose

V-Snake

W-Stripe

X-Swirl

Y-Spot

Z-Patch

 **Sage- Mossberry!**

 **Sky- Nightfrost!**


	2. Appearance

**Appearance: Pick a number between 5-30. Multiply it by 6. Subtract 3. Add 37. Subtract 9.**

If your number ends in a...

are ginger and white patched. Your ears and paws are black.

are cream with one white paw.

3\. You are a dark gray cat.

4\. You are jet black with a white muzzle.

5\. You are a dark brown tabby.

6\. You are a light gray cat with dark gray flecks.

7\. You are a pure white cat.

8\. You are a flaming orange tom.

are a yellow cat with white ears.

0\. You Choose!

 **Sage- Mossberry, a dark gray cat.**

 **Sky- Nightfrost, a dark brown tabby.**

 **Eyes. What month were you born in? Use the eye color beside your birthday month!**

Jan. Hazel eyes

Feb. Brown eyes

Mar. Amber eyes

Apr. Blue eyes

May. Green eyes

June. One eye is Blue, one eye is Green

July. One eye is Amber, one eye is Blue

Aug. One eye is Brown, One he is Green

Sept. One eye is Hazel, one eye is Blue

Oct. One eye is Green, one eye is Hazel

Nov. One eye is Brown, one eye is Blue

Dec. One eye is Green, one eye is Amber

 **Sage- Mossberry, a dark gray cat with blue eyes**.

 **Sky- Nightfrost, a dark brown tabby with green eyes.**


	3. Clan and Rank

Clan. Pick Your Favorite Color out of these 5: Red, Blue, Black, Purple, and White.

Red=Thunderclan

Blue=Riverclan

Black=Shadowclan

Purple=Windclan

White=Skyclan

 **Sage- Mossberry, a dark gray cat with blue eyes in Riverclan.**

 **Sky- Nightfrost, a dark brown tabby with green eyes in Windclan.**

Rank. Pick a number between 1-15. Multiply it by 7. Add 13. Subtract 5.

If your number ends in a...

1\. Kit

2\. Apprentice

3\. Medicine cat apprentice

4\. Medicine cat

5\. Queen

6\. Warrior

7\. Senior warrior

8\. Deputy

9\. Leader

0\. Elder

 **Sage- Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes!**

 **Sky- Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Yes, we both coincidently got leader! We didn't cheat, we promise!**

 **:) Next Chapter is your mate.**


	4. Mate

**This chapter is for your mate! The next chapter is kits!**

If you have a crush, girl/boyfriend, or husband/wife, put their name in the generator and use that. If you don't have any of those, use the scale below!

Pick a number between 15-35. Multiply it by 14. Divide it by 2 if possible. If not possible, add 5. Subtract 3.

If your number ends in a...

1\. (She-cat) Goldenstream. (Tom) Birchfoot.

2\. (She-cat) Featherflight. (Tom) Flamefur.

3\. (She-cat) Ferntail. (Tom) Sparrowstripe.

4\. (She-cat) Sunshade. (Tom) Rockfang.

5\. (She-cat) Deerfrost. (Tom) Brambleear.

6\. (She-cat) Whitepatch. (Tom) Icenose.

7\. (She-cat) Dawnbird. (Tom) Nightleaf.

8\. (She-cat) Berrybush. (Tom) Gorsethorn.

9\. (She-cat) Raincloud. (Tom) Brownear.

0\. (She-cat) Sandstream. (Tom) Sunfur.

 **Sage- Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Her mate is Nightleaf.**

 **Sky- Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby with green eyes. Her mate is Dawnbird.**


	5. Kits

Kits. Pick an element! Air, Fire, Water, Plants, or Lightning?

Air- 0 kits.

Fire- 4 kits.

Water- 2 kits.

Plants- 3 kits.

Lightning- 1 kit.

 **Sage: I am Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. My mate is Nightleaf. I have 4 kits.**

 **Sky: I am Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. My mate is Dawnbird. I have 4 kits.**

Your kit's appearances. Pick one number between 1-9, including 1 and 9, per kit.

Black and white patched. Blue eyes.

Ginger. Brown eyes.

White with brown ears. Amber eyes.

A mini you! Your eye color.

Orange with one white paw. Green eyes.

Light gray with black stripes. Blue eyes.

Brown tabby. Hazel eyes.

A mini you! Your eye color.

Yellow with white patches. Amber eyes.

 **Sage: I am Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray cat with blue eyes. My mate is Nightleaf. I have 4 kits. 2 mini me's, One orange with a white paw and green eyes. Another Is yellow with white patches and amber eyes.**

 **Sky: I am Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. My mate is Dawnbird. I have 4 kits. 2 mini me's, one one white and brown with amber eyes, and one that's ligt gray with black stripes and blue eyes.**

Your kits names! Pick one number between 1-9, including 1 and 9, per kit. There are two names. The first one is if you want your cat to be a she-cat, and the second for a tom.

Sunkit, Brackenkit

Mudkit, Bramblekit

Gingerkit, Flamekit

Snowkit, Whitekit

Nightkit, Shadekit

Sparkkit, Firekit

Dovekit, Rockkit

Robinkit, Pebblekit

Rosekit, Pinekit

 **Sage: I am Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray cat with blue eyes. My mate is Nightleaf. I have 4 kits. 2 mini me's, One orange with a white paw and green eyes. Another Is yellow with white patches and amber eyes. The yellow one is Gingerkit. The orange one is Firekit. One of my mini me's is Pinekit, and the other is Nightkit.**

 **Sky: I am Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. My mate is Dawnbird. I have 4 kits. 2 mini me's, one one white and brown with amber eyes, and one that's ligt gray with black stripes and blue eyes. The white and brown one is Gingerkit. The light gray one is Shadekit. One of the mini me's is Nightkit. The other one is Robinkit.**

Now to determine if you have a second litter. Pick a number, any number. Multiply it by seven and subtract 6. If you get a second litter, do the whole kit thing again.

1-5 Another Litter!

6-0 Not another litter!

 **Sage: I am Mossstar, Leader of Riverclan. A dark gray cat with blue eyes. My mate is Nightleaf. I have 5 kits. 4 in the first litter, and one in the second litter. The first litter is 2 mini me's, One orange with a white paw and green eyes. Another Is yellow with white patches and amber eyes. The yellow one is Gingerkit. The orange one is Firekit. One of my mini me's is Pinekit, and the other is Nightkit. In my second litter, I have one black and white patched kit with blue eyes named Rockkit.**

 **Sky: I am Nightstar, Leader of Windclan. A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. My mate is Dawnbird. I have 4 kits. 2 mini me's, one one white and brown with amber eyes, and one that's ligt gray with black stripes and blue eyes. The white and brown one is Gingerkit. The light gray one is Shadekit. One of the mini me's is Nightkit. The other one is Robinkit.**


End file.
